guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Maison de Calhau
thumb|150px|Blason Calhau.La Maison de Calhau est l'une des trois familles de l'échevinage de Bordeaux. Les Calhauenga (= famille des Calhau) Annales du Midi, Volume 114, Numéros 237 à 240, Antoine Thomas, Alfred Jeanroy, Paul Dognon, Université de Toulouse, E. Privat, 2002. sont les principaux exportateurs de vin de Bordeaux au début du XIII siècle England and Scotland at War, C.1296-c.1513, Volume 78 de History of Warfare, Andy King, David Simpkin, BRILL, 2012.. Les Calhau sont d'ambitieux hommes de lois au service des rois d'Angleterre, à la fin du moyen-âge. Beaucoup de maires de cette Maison se prénomment Arnaud. Le dernier membre illustre de la Maison de Calhau est Arnaud Calhau, puissant maire de Bordeaux et Sénéchal de Saintonge. Les Calhau sont très certainement les ancêtres des membres de la Maison Caluau, de l'échevinage d'Angoulême, ambitieux hommes de lois au service des rois de France, à la Renaissance. Le premier membre connu de la Maison Caluau est Arnaud Caluau. Ce dernier n'est pas un night-grown mushrump (= champignon poussé en une nuit), du fait de sa richesse et de ses fonctions. Les deux membres de la Maison de Calhau dont les encyclopédies consacrent des articles sont deux cousins germains : Pierre Gaveston (1284-1312) et Raymond Calhau, connu chez les anglophones sous le nom de Raymond de Caillou (1266-1316). Une des plus anciennes familles de Bordeaux . thumb|left|260px|Bordeaux au moyen-âge : 1 = Le port de la Lune 2 = Cathédrale St André 3 = Eglise St¨Pierre 4 = Palais de l'Ombrière (aujourd'hui détruit) 5 = Le marché 6 = La Porte Cailhau construite en 1495 7 = L'entrée Royale symbolisant la soumission de la ville, revenu dans le giron de la couronne de France en 1453.thumb|260px|left|Porte Calhau à Bordeaux.[[Fichier:Acal26.jpg|thumb|left|261px|Piers Gaveston est le neveu de Pierre Calhau, l'ancien.]]La Maison de Calhau est une des plus anciennes familles de Bordeaux, dont les noms soient parvenus jusqu'à nous. Elle y étoit aussi distinguée qu'ancienne, et elle a fourni plusieurs Maires à cette Ville. On trouve un Pierre Calhau, surnommé le Prud'homme, qui occupoit la place de Maire en l'année 1235. Un autre Pierre Calhau, ou peut-étre le même l'étoit en 1244 Variétés médoquines, Pallamdre Jeune, 1784. . On trouve un Arnaud Calhau y qui étoit Maire de Bordeaux en l'année i260. Il l'étoit meme dès l'an 1250. La Maison de Calhau comptoit dans Bordeaux différentes branches, qu'on distinguoit par le nom de la rue ou du quartier qu'elles habitoient; aussi Pierre Calhau, dont il est question dans cette charte, est-il distingué des autres par ces mots de rue Neuve. II n'est qualifié que Citoyen de Bordeaux, & néanmoins Miramonde de Calhau sa fille prend, dans ce même titre, la qualité de Noble Dame. On ne peut s'empêcher de le dire, on trouve dans les anciens titres tant de Citoyens de Bordeaux alliés avec des Demoiselles de la Noblesse, la plus distinguée, & tant de Nobles qui prenoient pour épouses des filles des Citoyens de cette Ville, que l'on seroït porté à croire que, dans l'opinion publique, la qualité de Citoyen de Bordeaux équivaloit à celle de Noble Variétés médoquines, Pallamdre Jeune, 1784. . Le baron l'Escossan avait épousé Miramonde Calhau, dame de Podensac, fille et héritière sous bénéfice d'inventaire de Pierre Calhau, de la rue Neuve, citoyen de Bordeaux. Si la maison d'Escossan, dont il est souvent fait mention dans les anciens titres, était très distinguée et l'une des plus anciennes du pays bordelais V. Baurf1in, t. Ill, p. 199. , la maisou de Calhau était, de son côté, l'une des plus anciennes familles de Bordeaux. Elle avait fourni, depuis 1235, plusieurs maires à cette ville. Comme elle formait différentes branches, on les distinguait par la rue qu'elles habitaient V. Baurein, t. III, p. 197 et suiv., qui, à cette occasion, fait la remarque qu'on trouve, dans les anciens titres, tant de nobles épousant les filles des citoyens de Bordeaux, et tant de bourgeois de celte ville alliés ''aux filles de la noblesse la plus distinguée, que l'on serait porté à croire que, dans l'opinion publique d'alors, la qualité de citoyen de Bordeaux équivalait à celle de noble. Quelques années après, en 1395, la veuve d'un Calhau, Blanche de Calhau, dame du Tilh, se disait veuve et héritière de Bertrand Calliau, chevalier Actes de l'Académie nationale des sciences, belles-lettres et arts de Bordeaux, Gères, Jules de (1817-1878), E. Dentu (Paris) 1860. .'' La famille Colom est alliée avec tout ce qu'il y a d'illustre dans la Guyenne. Elle fournit des maires à Bordeaux en 1240, 1245, 1250. Par un mandement du 8 octobre 1253, le roi défend à tout bailli du Bordelais de troubler Raymond Colomb, maire de Bordeaux, dans la jouissance des moulins qu'il possédé sur les eaux de la Bourde et de Leynan Liasses de la Tour de Londres. . Cette opulente famille s'éteint par le mariage de sa dernière héritière avec un des Calhau. Dès lors, les Colombiens ont pris le nom de Calhaviens (Calhavenses.) Au début du XIII siècle, la haute bourgeoisie bordelaise traite d'égale à égale avec la noblesse gasconne; ainsi en est-il en particulier des Calhau. La famille de Calhau, dit Baurein quoique bourgeoise, est une des plus distinguées de Bordeaux. Il paroit que les seigneurs, et les barons ne dédaignoient pas de s'allier à elle Baurein, R''echerches sur la Ville de Bordeaux'', tom. IV des Variétés bordeloises, édition de 1876, pag. 2.. Les Calhauenga (= famille des Calhau) et quelques autres familles de la haute bourgeoisie bordelaise ont une emprise foncière dans la palu Annales du Midi, Volume 114, Numéros 237 à 240, Antoine Thomas, Alfred Jeanroy, Paul Dognon, Université de Toulouse, E. Privat, 2002. . thumb|center|400px|Transport par voie maritime du vin. Généalogie . XII siècle . thumb|left|260px|Roger II Trencavel, vicomte de Béziers.Raymond Ier de Calhau est le père de Raymond II de Calhau, capitoul de Toulouse en 1219. Raymond Ier est cité, avec Bertrand de Calhau, lors d'un serment de fidélité des chevaliers des vicomtés de Béziers et de Carcassonne (1191 Notice sur quelques anciens titres, suivie de considérations sur les salles des croisades au Musée de Versailles, Alphonse Léon de DELLEY DE BLANCMESNIL (Count.) 1866. . Raymond de Calhau est aussi cité, dans une charte de septembre 1181 (accord de Sicard de Lautrec avec Roger de Béziers), comme témoin à côté de Pierre de Bran Bulletin, Volumes 48 à 49, Société d'études scientifiques de l'Aude, Carcassonne 1947. . Ce chevalier Il semble être un proche de Roger II Trencavel de Béziers (1149-1194). Comme son suzerain, et son fils Raymond II''L'épopée cathare'', Volume 3, Michel Roquebert, Privat, 1970. il est cathare. Raymond Ier de Calhau est même parent de Bertrand Marty, le deuxième évêque cathare, de Toulouse Histoire de l'Inquisition au Moyen âge, Volume 1, Jean Guiraud, Auguste Picard, 1935.. Outre le Guillaume, déjà en 1191 on a : * Guillaume de Cailhau, jadis moine prieur de Serres, qui discute avec des parfaits, selon le Registre de l'Inquisition de Toulouse (1273–1280). XIII siècle . Ière Génération . thumb|260px|Capitouls de Toulouse.thumb|260px|Capitouls de Toulouse.Les capitouls sont élus par les différents quartiers de Toulouse pour constituer le conseil municipal. Pour devenir Capitoul, il faut être un homme âgé de plus de 25 ans, marié, catholique, posséder une maison à Toulouse et exercer une profession honorable : avocat, procureur, écuyer ou marchand. Leurs attributions sont non seulement administratives, mais judiciaires et militaires. Raymond II de Calhau est consul de Toulouse, capitoul en 1219 et Guillaume de Calhau capitoul en 1372 et en 1381 Nobiliaire Toulousain: inventaire général des titres probants de la Noblesse et des dignités nobiliaires, Alphonse Brémond, Bonnal et Gibrac, 1863. . Les douze capitouls sont cités dans l'ordre de préséance. En ce qui concerne la cité de Toulouse, en 1372, Guillaume de Calhau est cité en premier. Il représente Partita Deauratæ, La Daurade Mémoires de la Société archéologique du Midi de la France, Volumes 61 à 62, Hotel d'Assézat, 2001. . Un certain messire Hugues de Najac dit avoir trouvé le livre des comptes de Guillaume de Calhau, trésorier en 1400, où appert de l'accord fait avec certaines gens d'église sur les subsides[http://www.archives.toulouse.fr/anciensite/fonds/introduction/chapitre/chapitre_2.htm Histoire du dépôt et de l'édifice : - Archives municipales de Toulouse]. . La dignité de capitoul confère de droit la noblesse à ses titulaires. Les Calhau capitouls de Toulouse ont certainement un lien avec les premiers maires de Bordeaux. Jusqu'en 1248 la désignation des capitouls est entièrement entre les mains des vieilles familles nobles toulousaines. Or Raymond II de Calhau est capitoul en 1219. thumb|260px|Marchands de vins.I. Pierre Calhau (ca 1140-après 1182), père de Pierre Calhau, surnommé le Prud'homme, qui occupe la place de Maire en l'année 1235 Variétés médoquines, Pallamdre Jeune, 1784. est le premier Calhau connu. Comme pour les autres familles des premiers majors de Bordeaux cet ancêtre appartient à une riche famille de la bourgeoisie, qui regroupe autour d'elle une clientèle. Ce sont des Maisons puissantes qui restent armées pour défendre leurs libertés contre les rois d'Angleterre Histoire de Bordeaux depuis les origines jusqu'en 1895 - Jullian, Camille 1859-1933. Bordeaux : Feret et fils 1895. . Pierre Calhau est attesté en 1182. Pendant deux cent cinquante ans, il y a, dans tout le Bordelais, une énorme production de vins à l'usage de l'Angleterre. Il fait le négoce de vins. Ses descendants grands bourgeois devenus chevaliers et possédant seigneuries vont continuer à faire le négoce de vins avec l'Angleterre, usant de leurs privilèges. Avant de devenir maires les Calhau se mettent au service des Colom ou des Soler Histoire des maires de Bordeaux, Firm, Les Dossiers d'Aquitaine, 2008.. Henri Gradis affirme sans preuves indique dans son Histoire de Bordeaux que le premier maire de Bordeaux est le seigneur de Monadey en 1173. Par contre un écrit du 20 avril 1208 mentionne que Pierre Lambert (Petrus Lambertini) est élu par 50 jurats. Pierre Calhau (ca 1150-après 1182) a deux fils : Arnaud Calhau, cité en 1215, et Pierre II Calhau (ca 1180-après 1256), surnommé le Prud'homme. thumb|center|400px|Les Calhau vivent près du Palais de L'Ombrière. II Génération . thumb|left|260px|Maison du XIII s., rue Neuve à Bordeaux.II/2. Arnaud erCalhau (ca 1175-après 1215). Parmi les Rôles gascons, on trouve, en 1215, un sauf-conduit pour cent quatre barriques de vin, achetées par Henry III, d'Arnaud Calhau et de Guilhem Chicaud Histoire du commerce et de la navigation d'un Bordeaux, principalement sous l'administration anglaise, Michel, Francisque, 1809-1887, Volume: 1, Bordeaux, Delmas 1867. . Vers 1200 les bourgeois et les nobles de Bordeaux s'installent dans un nouveau quartier. La rue Neuve (arrua Neba) doit son nom à la réparation à neuf des hôtels que les familles de Calhau, de Colomb et de Solers y possèdent. Les Calhau habitent près du Palais de l'Ombrière Histoire des maires de Bordeaux, Firm, Les Dossiers d'Aquitaine, 2008.. C'est Jean, roi d’Angleterre de 1199 à 1216, qui donne à Bordeaux quittance et liberté écrit le maire de Bordeaux en 1220 à son successeur Henry III. En 1203, Jean exempte les citoyens et les marchands de Bordeaux de la Grande Coutume, qui est la principale taxe sur leurs exportations. En échange, Bordeaux s'engage à le soutenir contre les rois capétiens. Cette mesure donne aux seuls marchands gascons libre accès au marché du vin en Angleterre. Ce prénom Arnaulld va se retrouver souvent dans la généalogie des Calhau. thumb|left|260px|Débarquement d'Henri III à Royan. Battu il doit se replier sur Bordeaux en juillet 1242.thumb|left|260px|Pierre Calhau est capitaine du château de Vayres en 1253.thumb|left|260px|Remparts de Saint-Éloi édifiés au XIII siècle.thumb|left|260px|Monnaie anglo-gasconne.thumb|left|260px|Hommage d'Edouard à Philippe IV, comme duc de Guyenne.II/1. Pierre II Calhau (ca 1175-après 1256), surnommé le Prud'homme, appartient à cette grande famille bourgeoise bordelaise médiévale des Calhau (Cailhau, Caillau) qui donne plusieurs maires à la ville (XIII -XIV siècles) Bordeaux : un tour de ville en 101 monuments Édition Le Festin Juillet 2008. . Il succède, après avoir été élu par les 50 jurats Histoire des maires de Bordeaux, Firm, Les Dossiers d'Aquitaine, 2008., à Raimond Monadey en 1234, comme Maire de Bordeaux. Vigouroux Béguey, en 1236, le remplace. Pierre II est réélu en 1244. Pierre II Calhau est attesté de 1238 à 1256. Son épouse est Fille de Raymond Rostan, certainement parent de Guillaume Rostan, maire en 1229 et de Hugues de Rostan, maire en 1269 Histoire des maires de Bordeaux, Firm, Les Dossiers d'Aquitaine, 2008.. La politique des rois d'Angleterre n'est pas tout-à-fait étrangère aux luttes des des Colomb et des Solers. Ces luttes, ces dissensions intestines se prolongent à Bordeaux jusque vers la fin du XIV siècle. Les deux partis sont toujours les mêmes. Mais l'un d'eux change de nom, et l'influence de la famille Calhau y remplace celle de la famille Colomb ; de là le nom de Calhavenses donne à ce parti dans la suite de sa lutte avec les Solerienses Essai sur l'histoire de Bordeaux, Alexandre Ducourneau, Courlert, 1844. . Edouard Ier, prince de Galles, le 4 avril 1256, devant se prononcer dans une contestation, réunit une assemblée dans la salle capitulaire des Frères prêcheurs à Bordeaux. Avec le roi siège le sénéchal, des barons, l'archevêque et quatre anciens maires, dont Pierre II Calhau, surnommé le Prud'homme Histoire D'ottar Jarl et de sa descendance De Normandie, Comte de Gobineau, Les Éditions d'Héligoland, 2006. . On commence, en 1233, la Maison-Commune de Saint-Éloi (Sent-Élegi). En attendant qu'elle soit construite, la nouvelle municipalité s'assemble chez M. Cailhau. maire, sur la paroisse de Saint-Pierre, et souvent chez les Carmes, les Frères prêcheurs, ou dans une salle du Palais-de-l'Ombrièrc Histoire des maires de Bordeaux, Firm, Les Dossiers d'Aquitaine, 2008.. Delurbe, dans sa Chronique sur cette meme année, l'appelle Pierre Calban. Mais il se trompe. En lisant ce nom dans quelque ancien manuscrit, il a pris pour un b la lettre h, qui a presque la meme figure; & à l'égard de la lettre n, qu'il a substituée à la qui est dans l'original. Il est excusable, en ce qu'il n'y a rien de plus difficile, sur-tout lorsqu'il s'agit de noms propres ou de lieux, que de distinguer ces deux lettres Variétés médoquines, Pallamdre Jeune, 1784. . Les draps de Stamford sont supérieurs ou non à ceux que Henry III (1216-1272) a acheté à des membres des familles Monadey et Calhau, à Raymond Makayn, Élie Muner et Élie Carpenter, aux frères Élie et Seguin Barba, à Raymond de Camparrian, bourgeois de Bordeaux, et qui ont peut-être été fabriqués dans cette ville Histoire du commerce et de la navigation d'un Bordeaux, principalement sous l'administration anglaise, Michel, Francisque, 1809-1887, Volume: 1, Bordeaux, Delmas 1867. . Le 18 juillet 1253 Pierre Cailhau est nommé comme capitaine du château de Vayres, l'un des plus considérables de Guyenne Archives historiques du Département de la Gironde, Volume 4, Société des Archives Historiques du Département de la Gironde, Picard, 1863. . En 1254, Pierre Calhau est un leader des plus populaires à Bordeaux. Il soutient Piette Rosset, l'un des chefs des habitants de Bayonne, et il soutient les bourgeois de La Réole English rule in Gascony, 1199-1259, Marsh, Frank Burr. old catalog, Ann Arbor, Mich., G. Wahr (1912).. Certains bourgeois retrouvent les pouvoirs des civis, du temps des Romains, à cette époque. Pierre Calhau y est pour beaucoup : : Les rois d'Angleterre sentent bien l'importance du titre de bourgeois de Bordeaux, que, tout en se laissant aller parfois à le conférer à un familier, à un garde du corps, ils font tous leurs efforts pour empêcher ceux de leurs vassaux qui n'ont pas encore cette qualité de l'acquérir. Aucun seigneur ne pourra devenir bourgeois de Bordeaux, sans une permission expresse du Roi, portait un des principaux articles de la réformation de la constitution octroyée aux habitants de cette ville par Édouard, fils aîné de Henri III, dans la seconde moiTié du XIII siècle. Ils se souvenaient des troubles survenus la suite de discussions entre le maire Pierre Calhau (en 1235), et Henri de Trubleville, sénéchal de Gascogne Actes de l'Académie nationale des sciences, belles-lettres et arts de Bordeaux, Gères, Jules de (1817-1878), E. Dentu (Paris).1890 (SER3,A52). . Au mois de septembre 1256, Gailhard de Soler jure sur les saints Évangiles à Édouard, fils aîné du roi d'Angleterre, de lui garder sa foi et de lui rendre tous les services qu'il lui doit... Les promesses de Galhard de Soler sont garanties par seize des plus puissants chevaliers de Guyenne, qui le cautionnent pour des sommes considérables. Parmi ces seigneurs, se trouvent Pierre Calhau, Jean Colomb, et Pierre de Bordeaux les uns pour cent marcs sterling et les autres pour deux cents marcs Actes de l'Académie nationale des sciences, belles-lettres et arts de Bordeaux, Gères, Jules de (1817-1878), E. Dentu (Paris).1890 (SER3,A52). . Pierre II Calhau (ca 1180-après 1256) et la Fille de Raymond Rostan ont au moins deux fils : thumb|center|398px|Henri III et ses enfants, dont Edouard Ier. III Génération . [[Fichier:Acal32.jpg|thumb|260px|La version de la Magna Carta d'Henri III.]]III/2. Arnaud Ier Calhau (ca 1205-après 1260) est maire de Bordeaux (1259-1260), élu par les 50 jurats Histoire des maires de Bordeaux, Firm, Les Dossiers d'Aquitaine, 2008. . En 1243, Henry III (1 Octobre 1207-1216 Novembre 1272), roi d'Angleterre, seigneur de l'Irlande et duc d'Aquitaine, ordonne au profit de Pierre et Arnaud Calhau, bourgeois de Bordeaux, une somme de 270 livres sterling destiné à solder un achat de 302 barriques de vins Histoire du commerce et de la navigation d'un Bordeaux, principalement sous l'administration anglaise, Michel, Francisque, 1809-1887, Volume: 1, Bordeaux, Delmas 1867. . Pierre de Bordeaux, dit le Prodhom, fils d'autre Pierre de Bordeaux, fait cession, en 1244, à Pierre et Arnaud Calhau, de moitié, d'une part de la Palu (= bourrelet alluvial qui borde la courbe de la Garonne, et elles forment la corne du port de la Lune) y compris le cinquième que les prenants possédent déjà, et ce pour 7,000 s. de poil., permetre en far los fossatz e en las autras obras comunaus de la avant deita terra, et 12 d. d'esporle à changement de seigneur, le 31 juillet 1244 Actes de l'Académie nationale des sciences, belles-lettres et arts de Bordeaux, Hotel des sociétés savantes, 1939. . Il existe des lettres par lesquelles Henri III s'oblige, sous caution, à payer 5,000 marcs sterling à divers bourgeois de Bordeaux, dont Pierre et Arnaud Calhau, le 18 septembre 1254 Bibliothèque impériale: Manuscrits: Collection Brequigny, t. X, p. 120; d'après les archives de la Tour de Londres : Rot. Vascon., 37 et 38, H. 3, memb. 5. Communiqué par M. Tamizey de Larroque. . Dans une pièce de l'an 1255, Élye de Blaye est porté comme créancier de Henry III pour argent prêté et fourniture de vingt et une barriques de vin, en même temps que Guilhem de Forges, Raymond de Camparrian, Raymond Macau, Raymond Moneder, Pey l'undomer, Guilhem Raymond Columb, Arnaud Calhau, Élye Barbe, Raymond Émeric, Bernard Daillan, Guilhem Artns, Amanieu Columb. Raymond Brun de la Porte et Raymond Alaud, tous qualifiés de bourgeois de Bordeaux et présentés comme créanciers du roi, soit pour argent prêté, soit pour fourniture de vins. En garantie de payement, Henry leur donne le revenu de la grande coutume de Bordeaux jusqu’à pleine et entière satisfaction Histoire du commerce et de la navigation d'un Bordeaux, principalement sous l'administration anglaise, Michel, Francisque, 1809-1887, Volume: 1, Bordeaux, Delmas 1867. . thumb|260px|Henry III (1216-1272).thumb|259px||La maison commune dans le quartier Saint-Eloi.III/1. Pierre III Calhau (ca 1200-après 1272) se marie en 1237 avec Assalide de Bussac (ca 1220-1275), veuve de Vivien, sire de Tiran Revue historique de Bordeaux et du département de la Gironde, Volumes 11 à 13, Société d'histoire de Bordeaux 1964. . Peut-être faut-il établir un lien avec l'ancienne seigneurie de Bussac, qui tire son nom de la maison forte située près de la Jalle, dans la paroisse d'Eysines La banlieue de Bordeaux: Formation d'une juridiction municipale suburbaine (vers 1250 - vers 1550), Chemins de la Mémoire, Michel Bochaca, L'Harmattan, 1997. . En 1256, le 8 décembre, Assalide de Bussac affranchit Arnaud Guayraut et ses trois frères de toutes tailles, quêtes, agrières, civadage, corvées, etc. mais les retient sur ses terres qu'elle leur concède à fief moyennant deux deniers d'esporle et cent sous de cens annuel Homme, terre, société: mœurs, coutume et droit en pays d'Aquitaine du XI siècle à la Révolution française, Tanneguy Feuilhade de Chauvin, Buchet/Chastel, 1995.. Le Sanctii comitis liber parvus (Cartulaire de l'église Saint-Seurin) recèle une Déclaration en présence de nombreux témoins par Assalide de Bussac, qui reconnaît avoir donné pour l'anniversaire d'Éléonor, sa fille, 20 s. sur le cens à elle dû par Arn. De Gayraut et ses frères pro stagia., terris cultis et incultis, vineis, paduentis et aliisque in feudum tenebant ab ipsa apud Halhan. Elle y ajoute, pour son propre anniversaire, les autres 4 l. dues par les mêmes, le 2 septembre 1266. En 1273, Assaillide de Bussac réduit les charges des Gueyraud à 100 sous de cens, qu'elle donne au chapitre Saint-Seurin. En 1243, la famille Calhau est représentée par deux frères, Pierre et Arnaud, fils de Pierre Caillau lo Prodome , qui a été maire en 1235. Marchands de vin en 1242, tous deux meurent avant 1280. Les actes n. 52 et 13 du cartulaire indiquent Pierre III Calhau comme maire le 3 juin et le sixième jour de la fin d'avril 1244. Un document du règne de Henry III (1216-1272) nous montre Pierre III Calhau faisant acheter par Matthieu Mercer, son marchand, c'est-à-dire son commis, trente barriques de vin de Bergerac. En continuant à parcourir les rôles gascons, on trouve le même Pierre créancier d'Edward Ier (1272-1307), qui lui délègue 20 livres tournois sur le prix de la prévôté de Barsac, et ordonne, en cas d'insuffisance, de prendre sur les revenus et issues du Médoc jusqu'à parfait payement de ce qui est dû à ce négociant Histoire du commerce et de la navigation d'un Bordeaux, principalement sous l'administration anglaise, Michel, Francisque, 1809-1887, Volume: 1, Bordeaux, Delmas 1867. . Pierre III Calhau (ca 1210-après 1272) et Assalide de Bussac (ca 1220-1275) ont au moins deux fils : thumb|center|400px|Aquitaine - Edouard Ier (1272-1307) - Denier au léopard. IV Génération . thumb|260px|left|La donation d'Amanieu VI d'Albret (1250)thumb|left|260px|Simon de Montfort, rétablit, grâce à Pierre de Calhau, l'autorité des rois d'Angleterre sur Bordeaux.thumb|left|260px|Arnaud de Gaveston, beau-frère de Pierre Calhau, père de Piers Gaveston, "frère" du roi Edouard II.thumb|left|261px|La Reine Isabella et le neveu de Pierre l'ancien Calhau, Piers Gaveston.thumb|left|260px|Le roi d'Angleterre Henri III et la reine revienne de Gascogne (entre 1250 et 1259). - Manuscrit des Chroniques de frère Mathieu Paris.IV/2. Pierre IV Calhau (ca 1220-1280), dit l'ancien, prend rang déjà parmi les personnages les plus importants du Bordelais. Il est aussi très lié avec Amanieu VI d'Albret qui ayant, certain jour, oublié son sceau, emprunte celui de son cher Pierre Calhau pour sceller un acte La baronnie de Saint-Magne, Volume 1, Albert Gaillard, Oberkampff de Dabrun, Michel et Forgeot, 1911. . Le 28 juin 1249 une émeute éclate, entre les Colom contre les Soler. Il est, avec Guillaume Baimond Colom, le chef qui renverse Rostand de Soler et ses amis, alors les véritables maîtres de Bordeaux. Les Colom s'emparent de la place du Marché et s'y fortifient. Les bourgeois reculent et perdent les meilleurs d'entre eux. On peut supposer que les petites gens sont avec eux contre les partisans des Colom. Ceux-ci se répartissent dans la ville et pillent les maisons, ne respectant même pas les églises ils forcent, donc, les bourgeois à s'enfuir. Des Soler sont emprisonnés. La ville est organisée à l'état de guerre contre les Soler et leurs complices. Ceux qui restent des Soler se cachent dans la campagne. Pierre l'ancien Calhau permet aux Anglais commandés par Simon V de Montfort, de rétablir dans la capitale de l'Aquitaine, leur autorité devenue purement nominale. Ces émeutes durent des années et ce n'est qu'en 1261 qu'une convention est mise en place entre le roi, les Soler et les Colom. Après 1251, nous avons des réponses formulées par Simon de Montfort, comte de Leicester, aux plaintes portées contre lui par Gaillard de Soler, l’un des chefs de l’émeute éclatée à Bordeaux le 28 juin 1249. Pierre prévient le sénéchal d'Aquitaine qu'il a été nommé pour le représenter, à Bordeaux, en 1254. Il prête de l'argent au roi, qui, le 30 mars 1255, lui donne le péage de Langon pour en percevoir les droits, tout aussi longtemps qu'il n'aura pas recouvré 350 livres bordelaises, avancées par lui au souverain. Ce Calhau est attesté du 15 mars 1263 au 23 août 1280. Il est Excommunié le 7 avril 1264. L'excommunication n'est levée que le 25 avril 1278. Pierre IV Calhau se marie en 1267 avec Miramonde de Marsan (ca 1245-1289), veuve de Sanz du Mirail, fille d'Arnaut-Guilhem III de Marsan (1220-1272), Vicomte de Louvigny. Elle est l'arrière-petite-fille de Arnaut-Guilhem de Marsan, le seul troubadour attesté formellement dans une charte, en même temps qu'Aliénor d'Aquitaine. Ils les descendants d'une branche cadette des vicomtes de Marsan, peut-être issus de la dynastie des ducs de Gascogne. Miramonde de Marsan (ca 1245-1289) a une sœur Clarmonde de Marsan (1241-1287), épouse d’Arnaud de Lescun qui hérite de la Vicomté de Louvigny au décès de son père. La famille de Lescun est une famille de nobles béarnais, membres de La Cour Majou de Béarn. Arnaud de Lescun mort, Clarmonde se remarie en 1272 à Arnaud de Gabaston (ca 1250-1302), mentionné pour la première fois en 1269, est un baron en vue du Béarn J. S. Hamilton, Piers Gaveston, Earl of Cornwall, 1307–1312 : Politics and Patronage in the Reign of Edward II, Detroit; London, Wayne State University Press; Harvester-Wheatsheaf,‎ 1988, pp 92–3. . Ils sont les parents de Piers de Gabaston, ou encore Gavaston ; en anglais : Piers Gaveston, chevalier gascon de la cour d'Angleterre, favori du roi Édouard II. La sœur de Clarmonde, Miramonde, ayant épousé Pierre Caillau (ou Calhau), de Bordeaux, il est possible que Pieres de Gabaston tire son prénom de cet oncle, puisque aucun Pierre n'apparaît dans les prénoms en usage à l'intérieur de la famille de Gabaston. D'autres parents de Piers, Caillau et Marsan, apparaissent souvent sur son dossier en Angleterre sous le règne d'Edouard II, comme étant Bourgeois de Tilh [http://edwardthesecond.blogspot.fr/2012/08/piers-gavestons-family-and-age.html Piers Gaveston's Family And Age]. Tilh est à seulement 45 miles de Gabaston. A la nouvelle de la mort d'Henri III (20 novembre 1272) des troubles éclatent dans les villes de Bordeaux et de Bayonne. A Bordeaux, Pierre Goudoumer reste maire. Est-ce la faction populaire qui demeure maîtresse du terrain ? Le nom de Goudoumer semble l'indiquer. Néanmoins le vendredi avant la fête des Hameaux (1273), Amanieu Colomb, P. Lambert, Pierre Calhau, B. Arnaud Moneder et plusieurs autres bourgeois, quelques-uns adhérents des Solers, comme Moneder, les autres notoirement connus pour être les chefs de la faction royaliste dévouée à Simon V de Montfort, comte de Leicester et sénéchal du royaume, et à Henri III (1207-1272), tels que Pierre Calhau et Colomb, se présentent devant un notaire, et déclarent qu'ils se sont soustraits à la juridiction du maire pour se placer sous la juridiction du sénéchal. Ils déclarent qu'ils ont pris cette mesure du consentement exprès du roi d'Angleterre, et pour le temps qu'il leur plaira, sans renoncer néanmoins à aucune des libertés ou franchises dont jouissent les autres bourgeois de Bordeaux Études historiques sur la ville de Bayonne, Volume 2, Jules Balasque, Ernest Dulaurens, Lasserre, 1869. . L'année d'après Pierre IV Calhau (ca 1220-1280) a un duel avec Rostang de Soler Bordeaux de 1453 à 1715, Volume 4 de Histoire de Bordeaux, Robert Boutruche, Jacques Bernard, Fédération Historique du Sud-Ouest, 1966. . Le chartrier des Cailhau contient aussi des documents mettant en évidence des messagers agissant pour le compte de particuliers. Lorsque Pierre Calhau meurt en 1280, il laisse Edmond de Caillou (1266-1316) et deux fils mineurs : Pierre et Bertrand. C'est l'aîné Pierre, dit le jeune, Calhau de Rua Neva (1279-1330) qui épouse en 1293 Noble Dona, Navarre de Podensac (ca 1270-1323) La baronnie de Saint-Magne, Volume 1, Albert Gaillard, Oberkampff de Dabrun, Michel et Forgeot, 1911. . Il est Chevalier, Bourgeois de Bordeaux, Maire de Bordeaux de 1308 à 1310 et seigneur de Saint-Magne et de Podensac La baronnie de Saint-Magne, Volume 1, Albert Gaillard, Oberkampff de Dabrun, Michel et Forgeot, 1911. . Son frère, Bertrand Calhau (1281-1327) est Prévôt de l'Entre-Deux-Mers, Bailli de Labouheyre. Nous avons aussi Raymond Calhau (1273-1316), sergent d'armes du roi, qui est neveu du père de Piers de Gabaston England and Scotland at War, C.1296-c.1513, Volume 78 de History of Warfare, Andy King, David Simpkin, BRILL, 2012.. Nous avons une donnée par la veuve de Pierre Calhau aux exécuteurs testamentaires de son mari, en 1289. thumb|left|250px|Edouard Ier (1272-1307) en 1282.IV/1. Jean Calhau (ca 1225-après 1291). Le 5 octobre 1291, Bertrand de Podensac, beau-père de son neveu, Pierre Calhau de Rueneuve, affranchit les habitants de Saint-Magne. Sont cités au niveau de la charte : Fort Calhau, ce Jean et son frère Pierre, Arnaud (son fils) et Raymond Calhau La baronnie de Saint-Magne, Volume 1, Albert Gaillard, Oberkampff de Dabrun, Michel et Forgeot, 1911. . Ce Jean du fait des fonctions de sa famille, des unions recherchées successions et d'achats n'est plus bourgeois de Bordeaux. Il va être seigneur nobiliaire. Jean Calhau, de la famille bordelaise, tient, en 1274, des fiefs à Saint-Loubès, La Grave, Sainte-Eulalie et Izon. Il doit le service ducal Villes, sociétés et économies médiévales, Volume 7 de Études et documents d'Aquitaine, Charles Higounet, Fédération historique du Sud-Ouest, Institut d'histoire, Université de Bordeaux III, 1992. . Son neveu, Pierre Calhau, dit de Rue Neuve, se marie avec Navarre, fille de Bertrand de Podensac. Son fils se marie avec une Colom, famille de Guillaume Raimond, maire de Bordeaux en 1220, fait chevalier Sociétés et groupes sociaux en Aquitaine et en Angleterre: actes du Colloque franco-britannique tenu à Bordeaux du 27 au 30 septembre 1976, Fédération Historique du Sud-Ouest 1979. . Nous retrouvons les chefs des factions oligarchiques de Bordeaux qui se disputent l'accès à la jurade. Ce n'est que depuis le XIII siècle. Jean Calhau et Guillaume-Raymond Colom possèdent des terres et des droits à Bordeaux et en Bordelais. Le rapport est de plusieurs centaines de livres La Crise d'une société: Seigneurs et paysans bordelais pendant la guerre de Cent Ans, Volume 110 de Publications de la Faculté des lettres de l'Université de Strasbourg. Fasc. 110. 1947, Robert Boutruche, Les Belles Lettres, 1947. . Guillaume-Raymond Colom va devenir le beau-père de son fils Arnaud. Il existe Aveu du 24 mars 1274 de Pierre de Servat et de Jean Calhau pour Saint-Loubès, La Grave, Sainte-Eulalie, Izon Le livre des hommages d'Aquitaine: Restitution du second livre noir de la connétablie de Bourdeaux (Liber ff rouge de la Chambre des Comptes de Paris). Ouvrage publié avec le concours du Centre National de la Recherche Scientifique, Documents d'Aquitaine, Jean Paul Trabut-Cussac, Delmas, 1959. . Jean Calhau (ca 1225-après 1291) est le père du Pierre et d'Arnaud III, mentionnés le 5 octobre 1291 par Bertrand de Podensac, beau-père de son neveu, Pierre Calhau de Rueneuve, dans la charte qui affranchit les habitants de Saint-Magne. Nous les retrouvons dans se sous-chapitre XIV siècle après la descendance de Pierre Calhau (après 1220-1280) dit l'ancien. thumb|center|400px|Vignes du Bordelais dans le brouillard. XIV siècle . V Génération . thumb||260px|Remparts de Bordeaux.[[Fichier:Acal22.jpg|thumb||260px|Blason des Podensac : d’argent à la croix haussée de gueules.]]thumb|260px|Ruines de Podensac.thumb|260px|Saint-Magne.thumb|260px|Limites de la Gascogne au moyen-âge.thumb|261px|Ancien couvent des Dominicains de Bordeaux.thumb|260px|Bords de la Garonne du côté de Podensac et Rions.V/1. Pierre, le jeune, Calhau de Rua Neva (1279-1335) épouse le 24 septembre 1293 Noble Dona, Navarre de Podensac (ca 1270-1323). Il est Chevalier, Bourgeois de Bordeaux, Maire de Bordeaux de 1308 à 1310 et seigneur de Saint-Magne et de Podensac La baronnie de Saint-Magne, Volume 1, Albert Gaillard, Oberkampff de Dabrun, Michel et Forgeot, 1911. . Bertrand de Podensac fait son testament le 15 mai 1296, et meurt quelque temps après. Il laisse, de son mariage avec noble dame Navarre, une fille appelée Navarre de Podensac (ca 1270-1323) qui épouse ce Pierre Calhau. Elle apporte tous les biens de son père, en particulier la seigneurie de Saint-Magne. Ces biens constituent, à coup sûr, une fortune considérable, car outre l'héritage paternel, qu'il possède tout entier, son père, s'est fait céder, moyennant 3.000 sous bordelais, la part lui revenant sur la succession de sa mère Contors La baronnie de Saint-Magne, Volume 1, Albert Gaillard, Oberkampff de Dabrun, Michel et Forgeot, 1911. . Pierre Calhau le jeune habite un hôtel de la rue Neuve, comme la plupart des grands bourgeois bordelais. C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle il est appelé dans diverses chartes : Pey Calhau, d'arrua neva, ciptadan de Bordeu. Il fait du commerce, à l'exemple de ses ancêtres. C'est un riche marchand dont l'écu est triangulaire chargé de trois coquilles A.D. des Pyrénées Atlantiques- E172. . Cela ne l'empêche point d'être un rude soldat, n'hésitant guère à prendre les armes pour régler les différends qu'il peut avoir avec ses concitoyens. C'est ainsi que, peu de temps après sa majorité, il obtient du sénéchal de Gascogne l'autorisation de se battre en duel avec Bastian de Salles, bourgeois de Bordeaux, contre lequel il plaide en justice au sujet de certains revenus fonciers. Les adversaires renoncent à leurs privilèges de bourgeois, choisissent les armes de chevalier, et se rencontrent à Libourne, ville que le sénéchal a désignée pour le combat La baronnie de Saint-Magne, Volume 1, Albert Gaillard, Oberkampff de Dabrun, Michel et Forgeot, 1911. . Dans une lettre du 2 juin 1274, Pierre Calhau, pas encore clerc ni maître en droit, mais déjà respectable propriétaire, écrit à Elie Vigier, de la paroisse Saint-Pierre de Bordeaux : : Sachez que, moi, je fais et constitue comme mon procureur Elie Vigier de Saint-Pierre de Bordeaux, le montreur des présentes, pour toute cause que je plaide ou envisage de plaider en votre présence contre Hugues de Castillon, damoiseau, fils de feu Gaucelm de Castillon, décédé, lorsque et toutes les fois qu'il m'aura touché absent, savoir, ne pas mander un autre comme procureur ; je donne, surtout, et concède à mon même procureur plein et libre pouvoir ainsi que d'agir par mandat spécial, de défendre, de proposer, de racheter, de riposter, de s'accommoder, de demander des crédits, de prêter serment et d'en recevoir, de prêter serment en cas de fausse accusation ou de vérité à dire en mon âme et de soutenir un serment de quelque autre espèce ainsi que de faire toute chose possible et imaginable, qu'en ce qui me concerne, je fasse ou puisse faire, si, personnellement, j'étais présent, et que peut et doit faire un bon et légitime procureur ; en ratifiant et en affirmant ainsi que, surtout, quelque soit la chose obtenue à l‟avenir par lui-même ou avec lui-même dans les préliminaires ou à quelqu'une des préliminaires faite par procuration ou passée en votre présence, en promettant pour lui-même de ratifier la chose et de se soumettre à l'arrêt, sous hypothèque de mes biens ; encore, je fais entendre ces choses à votre plein pouvoir ainsi qu'à la partie adverse par les présentes lettres scellées de mon propre sceau. Pierre Calhau, marchand et soldat, est aussi un administrateur municipal fort habile: jurât de Bordeaux en 1274, il devient maire en 1308 et 1309. Le 6 janvier 1308 (première année de son règne), Edouard II nomme maire de Bordeaux Pierre Caillau aux mêmes conditions que ses prédécesseurs. En 1310 il y des plaintes au roi des partisans des Colom contre Pierre Caillau, maire de Bordeaux, et son frère Bertrand. Ils racontent que : : Le bruit courait que Pierre Cailhau était venu pour tuer Jean Colom, et plusieurs de ses amis. Guillaume Raimond Colom, jurat de Bordeaux, le rencontra avec la mesnie du maire et, comme c'est l'office d'un jurat d'arrêter tout banni et tout malfaiteur, il voulut le prendre. Mais ledit meurtrier se défendit avec la mesnie du maire et, en se défendant, il fut blessé à mort; on le transporta, vivant encore, à Saint-Éloi. Pour ce crime, le susdit maire ne fit pas justice, ainsi qu'il le devait, ni en provoquant un ordre du sénéchal, ni par aucun autre moyen; après l'avoir fait ensevelir au cimetière, il arrêta Guillaume B. Colom, jurat, Amanieu Colom et Jean Colom... Comme les amis d'Amanieu Colom tenaient l'office du sceau de la ville, ledit, maire le leur enleva de force... Un jour que dame Aliénor N et la femme de Bernard d'Aiguillon avaient soupé chez Guillaume Bernard Colom de rue Neuve et qu'elles étaient montées sur la tour en compagnie de monseigneur Bertrand Caillau, de monseigneur Gaillard du Soler et de monseigneur Amanieu de Saint-Seurin, ils tirèrent avec des arbalètes des carreaux qui passèrent près des visages des dames et autour de leurs têtes; un de ces carreaux perça le bras de Monot du Bue qui était avec Guillaume Bernard Colom et le blessa cruellement. Et ils auraient tué les dames avec ceux qui les accompagnaient, s'ils avaient pu... Ces gens, après avoir dépouillé la maison de Pierre de Camparrian, saccagèrent les maisons d'Arnaud de Saint-Julien, de Guillaume de Saint-Julien et de Gaillard du Soler... Nous supplions humblement votre seigneurie de vouloir faire enquête sur les faits ci-dessus déposés, car mieux vaut recevoir la punition et menace de votre main, en tant que droit sera, que par la main d'aucun autre seigneur... Sur tous ces faits vous trouverez confirmation et vérité si vous voulez faire enquête auprès des riverains de Tropeite et de La Grave, des marchands et gens de métier de lA ville, des chanoines et des religieux, des jurats qui étaient en exercice au temps dudit maire et des jurats actuels Bulletin philologique et historique jusqu'à 1715 du Comité des travaux historiques et scientifiques, 1916. . Dans une lettre Pierre Calhau écrit à Luc de Thanay, sénéchal de Gascogne, qu'il a constitué Elie Vigier de Saint-Pierre son procureur dans l‟affaire qui l'oppose devant la cour du sénéchal à Hugues de Castillon Acte passé sous le sceau de Pierre Calhau, Le trésor des chartes d’Albret…, n° 66, p. 93 [https://ecm.univ-paris1.fr/nuxeo/site/esupversions/eb24509e-d3be-42da-be29-fe3a1f06ac95 UNIVERSITÉ PARIS I-PANTHÉON-SORBONNE, PORTRAIT DU MESSAGER EN FRANCE AU XIIIe SIÈCLE : NORMES ET PRATIQUES, Thibaut COLIN] . Le samedi Exaltation de la Sainte Croix 1303, nous avons une lettre de Gerald Balerie, seigneur d'Altimontis, et Yvo de Laudunac, juge de Toulouse, commissaires du roi de France pour faire quelques restitutions aux gens du roi d'Angleterre, par lesquelles ils ordonnent au châtelain de Saint-Macaire de livrer le château de Podensac à Pierre de Calhau, faisant pour Navarra sa femme, fille et héritière de Bertrand de Podensac auquel il appartenait avant la guerre de Gascogne. Avec un acte dudit châtelain de Saint-Macaire par lequel il ordonne à Adam d'Aubevila, châtelain de Podensac, de sortir dudit château, duquel il met en possession ledit Pierre de Calhau, du 19 septembre 1303. La cour de Gascogne, réunit les princes gascons, mais aussi des évêques La violence, l'ordre et la paix: résoudre les conflits en Gascogne du XIe au début du XIIIe siècle, Tempus (Presses Universitaires du Mirail), Hélène Couderc-Barraud, Presses Univ. du Mirail, 2008. . Vidal de Conques, ayant vendu à Bertrand de Cassanet une maison, rue de Lopsaut, dépendante des fiefs de Pierre Calhau de Rueneuve, celui-ci reconnaît qu'il a été payé de ses droits féodaux et investit le nouvel acquéreur de son fief, en novembre 1311 Archives du département des Basses-Pyrénées, E, 383, n° 655. Communiqué par M. Paul Raymond, archiviste à Pau. . La terre de Caillau est Dedans Bourdeaux et dehors, appertenans à Podensac. Le 5 octobre 1325 Pierre Calhau de Rueneuve teste. Il fait partie de la Cour de Gascogne en 1328. Pierre Calhau, seigneur de Podensac, est aussi capitaine de Roquefort Les châteaux du Moyen Age dans la France du Sud-Ouest, Volume 3 de Bibliothèque de la Société Française d'Archéologie, Jacques Gardelles, Arts et Métiers Graphiques, 1972. . Pierre Cailhau proteste qu'en se faisant l'homme lige du prince d'Aquitaine, il ne prétend nullement se départir du droit de bourgeoisie; il veut, au contraire, que le notaire chargé de rédiger le procès-verbal de la séance en conserve le souvenir. Ducange dans son manuscrit A. 4, 34, écrit : Caillau d'Arenhac, an lieu de : Ryuhao. Il est probable que le mot, ainsi défiguré, est : Rhuanova, c'est-à-dire de rue neuve Les châteaux de la Gironde: Mœurs féodales, détails biographiques, traditions, légendes, notices archéologiques, épisodes de l'histoire de Bordeaux au moyen âge et dans les derniers siècles, état actuel des domaines, Henry Ribadieu, E. Dentu, 1856. . La sépulture des Calhau doit être située dans le Couvent des Frères Mineurs de Bordeaux; car on y enterre Navarre de Podensac qui a précédé son mari dans la tombe Celui-ci meurt vers 1335, et au plus tard dans les premiers mois de cette année, car le 19 septembre 1335, sa fille, noble dame Miramonde Calhau, est désignée dans un acte de reconnaissance féodale, comme fille et héritière sous bénéfice d'inventaire du susdit Pierre Calhau, son père, décédé. Une contestation plus que séculaire existe entre les habitants de Rions et ceux de Podensac au sujet d'une île de la Garonne dont ils se disputent la possession. Ce litige est vidé par une sentence arbitrale que, le 3 janvier 1318/19, Gaillard de Gresinhac rend entre Arnaud Seguin, seigneur de Rions, et dame de Podensac, femme de Pierre Calhau. [[Fichier:Acal38.jpg|thumb|260px|Bertrand Calhau est Valettus regis du roi Edouard II.]]thumb|260px|Château de Durfort.V/2. Bertrand Calhau (1281-1327). Lorsque Pierre l'ancien Calhau meurt en 1274, il laisse deux fils mineurs : Pierre et Bertrand. C'est l'aîné Pierre, dit le jeune, Calhau de Rua Neva (1269-1330) qui épouse en 1293 Noble Dona, Navarre de Podensac (ca 1270-1323) La baronnie de Saint-Magne, Volume 1, Albert Gaillard, Oberkampff de Dabrun, Michel et Forgeot, 1911. . Son frère, Bertrand Calhau (1281-1327) est Prévôt de l'Entre-Deux-Mers en 1308 Actes de l’Académie Nationale des Sciences, Belles-Lettres et Arts de Bordeaux, Volumes 32 à 34, Hotel des Sociétés Savantes, 1870. , Bailli de Labouheyre. Nous avons une [http://www.umbc.edu/mll/gascon/English/documents/QuittCalhauPodR.html Quittance donnée à Bertrand Calhau au nom de Bernard de Podensac], en 1294, et la même année une autre [http://www.umbc.edu/mll/gascon/English/documents/QuittBaleineR.html quittance donnée par Guiraut Baleine à Bertrand Calhau au nom de Bernard de Podensac][http://www.umbc.edu/mll/gascon/English/documents/index.html Gascon texts dating from 1500 and before.]. Vers 1310, deux autres Solériens représentaient le duc dans l'Entre-deux- Mers : Bertrand Caillau était prévôt de l'Entre-deux-Mers et Rostanh del Soler prévôt de Barés La vie politique et administrative des petites villes françaises du moyen age a nos jours: actes du colloque de Mamers, organisé, en décembre 1994, René Plessix, Jean-Pierre Poussou, Société d'histoire des petites villes, 2002. . Gui Flamand, écuyer, Arnaud Calhau, Élie Vigier, tuteur et curateurs de Pierre et Bertrand Calhau, fils de Pierre...(Hier - 1293). Bertran Calhau est Valettus regis du roi Edouard II de 1309 à fin 1312, après la mort de son cousin germain,Gaveston (1284-1312). Celui-ci lui fait attribuer 500 marks. Bertran reçoit des sommes importantes d'argents lorsqu'il achète la garde-robe du roi. Il obtient à l'étranger des prêts importants pour Edouard II et effectue une mission à la cour papale The Place of the Reign of Edward II in English History: Based Upon the Ford Lectures Delivered in the University of Oxford in 1913, Numéro 21 de Historical series, Volume 21 de Manchester University publications. 252, no,. 21, Publications of the University of Manchester, Thomas Frederick Tout, Hilda Johnstone, Manchester University Press, 1936. . Bertran et Pierre Calhau font une pétition pour obtenir à cens la châtellenie de Blanquefort Archives historiques du département de la Gironde, Lépicier, Gounouilhou, 1872. . Au début du XIII siècle, la châtellenie de Blanquefort s'étend de la Garonne à l'Océan Atlantique. Une partie de la seigneurie est acquise par le roi d'Angleterre Henri III en 1257. L'autre moitié est achetée en 1270 par le Prince Edouard, à Alaïs d'Arsac, dame de Blanquefort. Cette e requête de Pierre et de Bertrand Calhau pour obtenir le prix de ferme de la châtellenie de Blanquefort leur soit donné en est du au non-payement des 1.500 livres que le roi leur a promises Archives Historiques, 1880.. Jean Colomb et Bertran Calhau, dans une lettre adressée à Hugue le Dépensier, rapportaient le bruit d Arrêt pour Aude, dame de Tirent, contre Pierre et Bertrand caillau, adjugeant à ladite dame le château de Bussac (de Bussaco). Aude était fille et héritière de Gombaud de Tirent, dont l'aïeule, Assailhide de Bussac, était sœur de Guillaume de Bussac, seul propriétaire dudit château. Assailhide avait eu pour fils Vivien, sire de Tirent, qui transmit ses droits à Vivien, père de Gombaud. Assailhide avait succédé à son frère, mort sans descendants. Jugés, I, fol. 327 v Prévôt de l'Entre-Deux-Mers, Bailli de Labouheyre Bertrand demande en 1325 avec Jean de Colomb le droit délire à nouveau le maire de Bordeaux. Quittance donnée à B. Calhau au nom de B. de Podensac (1294) : : Conoguda causa sia que P. de Saut, drapers, de Bordeu, per sa bona bolontat reconogo e comfesset que Bernart de Calhau, daudetz, en nom e en loc e en perssona deu senhor en Bertran de Podenssac, cauoir, senhor de Podenssac, si cum disso, l’aue paguat et rendut en bons deners contantz xxxv. libres de la moneda corssabla a Bordeu de las deutas que disso qu’eudeitz senher de Podenssac lo deue, en renuncient a l’exception de no contat e de no pagat auer, e d’engan; e de tant cum las auandeitas xxxv. libres montan l’auandeit P. de Saut a quitat e absout e clamat quiti l’auandeit senhor de Podenssac et totas las suas causas per totz temps. analyse d'une vente de 1383, par noble Bertrand Calhau le cousin germain de Piers Pierre Caillau, le fils de la sœur de Claramonde Miramonde de Marsan, a suivi les traces de son père et a été maire de Bordeaux de 1308 à 1310, et mourut en 1335. Pierre ( Peyre ) avait un frère appelé Bertrand, il y avait une plainte contre eux en 1308 (Malcolm Vale, Les origines de la guerre de Cent Ans: L'Angevin héritage 1250-1340 , p 280, et. Gascon registre A , ed GP Cuttino. , p. 374). Quelques historiens dont JS Hamilton appeler «neveu» de Bertrand Caillau Piers, traduisant probablement les latino nepos trop à la lettre. En 1305, Edouard Ier verse à Arnaud, à Pierre et à Bertrand Cailhau 1,500, 1,000 et 500 lb. pour les bons services qu'ils lui rendent. Arnaud Cailhau est, à la même époque, nommé maire de Bordeaux pour la seconde fois. Le 19 mars Vers la fin du quatorzième siècle, des serfs questaux de la paroisse Saint-Seurin, revendiqués par l'abbé de Sainte-Croix et par Bertrand de Calhau, donnèrent lieu à un grand procès, dans lequel le roi d'Angleterre fut obligé d'intervenir comme juge suprême. Le procès fut d'abord jugé par le maire de Bordeaux et le prévôt de l'Ombrière. « Le maire et le prévôt, procédant séparément dans cette cause, prononcèrent une sentence en faveur des serfs questaux qui furent déclarés francs et libres. L'abbé et le monastère de Sainte-Croix et Bertrand de Calhau furent condamnés aux dépens. • Ceux-ci s'adressèrent, par voie d'appel , à l'oncle du roi, Jean, duc de Lancastre, lieutenant en Aquitaine, qui leur donna gain de cause. ° Les serfs questaux. à leur tour, appelèrent du jugement du duc de Lancastre au roi lui-même, en son conseil, par l'intermédiaire de maître Arnaud Vital, notaire public , leur syndic et procurateur. • Pendant que l'affaire était soumise à la décision du roi, les pennons royaux, que les appelans avaient arborés à leurs fenêtres en signe de protection et de sauvegarde de la part du monarque, furent jetés à terre et foulés aux pieds; les appelans furent saisis et réduits en servitude, nonobstant leur réclamation. » A cette nouvelle, le roi, regardant tous ces actes comme un outrage fait à son autoril é, écrivit en ces termes à l'archevêque de Bordeaux, à Jean de Viridare, docteur en décret, et à maître Jean de Burdyn, docteur ès-lois: • Voulant faire droit à la réclamation » d'Arnaud, Jean, Elione, etc., réclamés » comme serfs questaux, par l'abbé de » Sainte-Croix et Bertrand de Calhau, et • devant être équitable pour tous ceux du » duché qui ont recours à notre justice, '. nous vous prions instamment d'examiner » cette affaire avec maturité, et de ne vous • prononcer qu'après des débats appro» fondis. • En attendant, veuillez réparer au plus » tôt le mal qui a été fait aux plaignans, et » ordonner qu'ils soient, à l'instant même, » mis en liberté. Ne vous laissez pas arrêter » par les fins de non recevoir qui vous se» ront opposées, faites bonne et prompte » justice. Je donne ordre à tous, à mon • lieutenant, au maire et aux jurats, de » vous aider dans l'exécution de votre dé» cision. » Bertrand de Caillou, travaille à consolider la position de Gaveston au début de 1312 Haines, R.M, King Edward II: Edward of Caernarfon, his life, his reign, and its aftermath-1284-1330. McGill-Queens Univ. Press. 2003.. thumb|261px|Raymond Calhau commande la garnison du château de Linlithgow.Raymond Calhau (1273-1316), connu chez les anglophones sous le nom de Edmond de Caillou (1273-1316), est neveu du père de Piers de Gabaston England and Scotland at War, C.1296-c.1513, Volume 78 de History of Warfare, Andy King, David Simpkin, BRILL, 2012.. Cet administrateur gascon du château de Berwick pour les anglais est tué lors de la bataille de Skaithmuir. Edmund de Caillou, Raymond de Calhau, est un sergent d'armes du roi commandant la garnison de Linlithgow depuis en 1312 The Bruce, Volume 78 de Canongate, Classics, John Barbour, Canongate Books, 2010. . Il est sergent d'armes du roi, c'est à dire un des rares officviers de sa Garde depuis 1301. On a auusi un Fortinet Calhau qui récupère sa charge en 1317. Lors de l'infructueux siège de Berwick en 1319, Fortinet Calhau cherche à venger la mort quelques années plus tôt de Raymond, son cousin England and Scotland at War, C.1296-c.1513, Volume 78 de History of Warfare, Andy King, David Simpkin, BRILL, 2012.. Raymond Caillau est un capitaine de la garnison de Berwick. Ses hommes Sont probablement des amis et associés de Gaveston et son frère. thumb|center|400px|Ruines du château de Berwick VI Génération . thumb|left|260px|Les armoiries des Escoussans dessinées par Léo Drouyn.thumb|left|260px|Sceau de Miramonda de Calhau.VI/1. Miramonde de Calhau, Dame de Podensac Dans une charte du 19 septembre 1335, il paraît ainsi "qu'un certain nombre des habitants du Pian reconnut tenir en fief féodalement toutes leurs maisons, terres, vignes, bois, prés, landes, jardins, moulins, selon les fors et coutumes du pays bordelais, de la noble Dame Miramonde de Calhau, Dame de Podensac et épouse de noble Baron Bernard d'ESCOSSAN, Damoiseau, Seigneur de Langoyran". Ces mêmes habitants déclarèrent par cette même chartre que "leurs prédécesseurs avaient tenu ces mêmes objets de Monsieur Pierre Calhau, citoyen de Bordeaux, domicilié Rue Neuve, et de ses ancêtres, sous le devoir d'un droit d'exporle et sous 30 libres bordelaises de cens et rente annuelle", considérable pour ce temps là, équivalent à une somme de 300 livres en 1876. Le fief devait être d'une étendue très grande pour pouvoir supporter cette rente. Ils consentiront une nouvelle reconnaissance en faveur de la Dame Miramonde de CAILHAU, sa fille et son héritière sous les devoirs ci-dessus et en outre sous celui de "deux hébergements par an, pendant une nuit et un jour, pour chacun, à l'égard de 12 hommes à cheval et autant à pied" et pendant chaque hébergement ces habitants donneront "un dîner et un souper" fournissant "pain, vin, viandes ordinaires". "La dame de fief" devait prévenir et même requérir ces habitants au sujet de l'acquit de ces deux hébergements pour leur laisser le temps de s'y préparer; ces hébergements devant par ailleurs s'acquitter dans l'espace qui est entre la fête de Saint Michel (vers le commencement du mois de mai) et celle de Saint Jean Baptiste. Les habitants du Pian étaient également tenus d'héberger, chaque année, cette dame et 24 personnes de sa suite. Si la Dame Miramonde de CAILHAU n'usait pas de ce droit d'hébergement dans l'espace de temps assigné, les habitants du Pian "en étaient quittés et déchargés pour cette même année". Pierre ( Peyre ) avait un frère appelé Bertrand, il y avait une plainte contre eux en 1308 (Malcolm Vale, Les origines de la guerre de Cent Ans: L'Angevin héritage 1250-1340 , p 280, et. Gascon registre A , ed GP Cuttino. , p. 374). Quelques historiens dont JS Hamilton appeler «neveu» de Bertrand Calhau Piers, traduisant probablement les latino nepos trop à la lettre. Arnaud Calhau Arnaud de Barsac, notaire et clerc de sire Arnaud Cailhau, en 1296, demande à être nommé notaire royal, comme le Roi le lui avait promis en présence des sires d'Albret, de Castillon, de Gensac et d'autres. thumb|center|400px|La Guerre de Cent Ans (1337-1453). XV siècle . thumb|center|400px|Descendance de Edouard III (1327-1377).v NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Noble du Moyen Âge Catégorie:Maire de Bordeaux Catégorie:Personnalité de Bordeaux